Lo verdaderamente importante
by everyonestolemyname
Summary: OneShot Pezberry. Después de años de convivencia, cariño y amistad un simple beso puede desencadenar toda una serie de confusiones y sentimientos. Rachel&Santana. Femslash/Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertecen. Son de la calva todapoderosa.

**N/A:** Hola! Esta es la primera historia que subo y va dedicadisima al **amor de mi vida**, No hace falta que diga su nombre, ella lo sabe, Y pues me pidió una historia Pezberry y por eso me encuentro escribiendo esta locura, Pezberry! Soy Faberrian jaaja Pero igual Pezberry me agrada mucho, así que.. sean buenos, lean y espero la disfruten.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lo verdaderamente importante.**

"_Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida." Arthur Schnitzler_

Intentaba concentrarse en su libro cuando la vio, llevaba unos cortísimos shorts turquesas que marcaban claramente su esbelta figura y una ancha playera. Se veía sexy, muy muy sexy. Lo había intentado, en serio que si, había intentado por todos los medios no mirarla, no fijarse en ella pero eso se había convertido en una tarea cada vez más complicada por no decir imposible para ella. Todo había comenzado hace un par de meses durante una fiesta montada por Santana en el departamento, las dos bebieron hasta el cansancio, se divirtieron mucho y no supo en que momento sucedió pero de repente tras una larga charla sobre sus fracasos amorosos Santana la estaba besando. Al siguiente día fingió no recordar nada echándole la culpa al alcohol y Santana prefirió creerla aunque la miraba con ojos sospechosos. Estaba muy avergonzada, no se podía creer que la había besado. Desde entonces todo cambio, su forma de mirarla, su manera de pensar hacia ella. Rachel simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ella y la verdad no estaba segura de hasta qué punto eso era bueno.

Santana había cambiado mucho durante estos años después del colegio, se había vuelto más responsable en cuanto a la tareas de la casa y había aprendido la forma de seguir siendo ella misma sin cabrear a Rachel por sus actitudes a cada momento del día. De igual manera Rachel había cambiado, ya no era tan quisquillosa y procuraba actuar de manera que no le diera tantas razones a Santana para ser el objeto de su burla. Se llevaban bien, más que bien.

A veces en las noches, cuando Rachel se quedaba dormida en el sofá viendo una película u algún otro programa, Santana, creyendo que Rachel no se daría cuenta, la arropaba con la esperanza de que al día siguiente pensara que había sido Kurt y no ella. Al principio solo la arropaba, después hasta un besito en la frente le regalaba y se retiraba a su cuarto. Rachel se dio cuenta de todo perfectamente pero no dijo nada porque conocía bastante bien a Santana y ella jamás reconocería haber hecho tal cosa.

-Enana que miras? –Santana sorprendió a la morena mientras la observaba desde la cocina arrimada a una de las encimeras. Rachel rápidamente aparto la vista y regreso la vista a su libro-

-Nada, solo estaba leyendo y me distraje- intentó fingir que seguía leyendo pero no podía concentrarse.

-Claro, claro… Que lees ah? –se acercó a ella y le arrebato el libro para leer su portada – "Los olivos de Belchite" ambientada en la guerra civil de .. que demonios es esto enana?-

-Se llaman libros, y la gente los utiliza para leer y llenar sus vacías cabezas de conocimientos, y ahora serias tan amable de devolverme mi libro por favor? –Rachel la observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muy graciosa minion, te lo daré si me dices lo que estabas mirando hace unos segundos.. –sonrió pícaramente mientras movía suavemente su codo contra el de ella.

-Ya te dije Santana, solo estaba leyendo y me distraje con cosas que tengo en la cabeza y ya.. –se puso algo nerviosa mientras se acercaba a ella en un intento en vano de recuperar su libro, sabía que Santana no se lo pondría fácil _Demonios se ha dado cuenta.._ - Santana dame mi libro! –Elevó un poco la voz-

-Qué mala eres mintiendo Berry, y tú eres actriz? –Rio y le devolvió el libro-

De repente algo sonó haciendo un ruido espantoso y sobresaltando a ambas chicas, era el móvil de Santana, la cual leyó el mensaje, guardo rápidamente el móvil e hizo una mueca de tristeza.. Esto no pasó inadvertido para Rachel, la cual tomo su mano y la acaricio suavemente.

-Todo bien San? Que pasa? –Santana miro a Rachel y vio la sinceridad reflejada en su mirada, Rachel de verdad se preocupaba, de hecho era la única, ella había sido su apoyo durante todo este tiempo después de lo de Brittany, la cual en 7 meses contraería matrimonio con un inglés de apellido impronunciable.

-Estoy bien, solo… es un mensaje de Britt–dijo mientras observaba como el dedo corazón de Rachel trazaba suaves círculos en la palma de su mano para después ir subiendo muy despacio por su brazo hasta detenerse, regresar a su mano y tomarla de nuevo.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea. – Santana sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y de repente la voz de Rachel le parecía hermosa-

-Muchas gracias Rach.. no sé qué haría sin ti.. me has aguantado tanto.. –la miró con honestidad y posó su otra mano sobre la de Rachel de manera que se encontraban agarradas por ambas manos-

-Bueno, se supone que eso hacemos las amigas no? –Dijo mientras acomodaba delicadamente un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja-

-Rachel.. que sentiste? –La morena la miro desconcertada al no entender su pregunta-

-De que hablas? –Santana enarcó una ceja y sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle algo-

-Cuando te bese, en la fiesta, hace dos meses.. Se que lo recuerdas perfectamente..

Rachel trago saliva y de repente se puso muy nerviosa- Como lo sabes? –Le pregunto sin poder mirarla a la cara-

-Es muy fácil enana, desde entonces has estado algo rara y a veces noto como me comes con la mirada, además ya te dije que no eres muy buena mintiendo, quizás a los demás logres engañarlos, pero yo soy Santana Lopez, a mi no puedes y lo sabes..

Rachel de repente sintió como si toda su sangre acudiera a sus mejillas, se puso rojísima y por un momento olvido como articular palabras. _ Pinche Santana y pinche tercer ojo mexicano._

-Dios, no puedo creer que sea tan obvia.- dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Y bien.. que sentiste? –La miraba con curiosidad-

-No lo sé San, ni siquiera sé porque me preguntas esto, no me siento cómoda hablándolo-

-Por favor.. –apretó su mano- Quiero saberlo, puedes confiar en mi..

-Me gustó. –dijo sin más preámbulos.

Santana se sorprendió ante la respuesta de esta y se acercó poco a poco a su rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, no sabía cómo, pero sentía como si en eso momento besarla fuese lo que necesitaba. Rachel la miraba fijamente y sin poder resistirse más, unió sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente. Santana que no tardo en corresponder a sus labios, acerco su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la morena y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

Rachel dio un largo suspiro de derrota y sintió como si un torrente de sentimientos hacia la latina cayera sobre sus hombros surgiendo en ella la necesidad de liberarse, de abrir su corazón. Se separaron lentamente la una de la otra sin dejar mucha distancia entre ellas.

-Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo Santy, siempre. –susurro muy cerca de sus labios mientras volvía a enlazar su mano a la de ella- Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que haría lo que fuera para no verte sufrir..

Santana volvía a observar sus manos enlazadas. Que era eso que estaba sintiendo? Las palabras de la morena le encogieron el corazón y sintió unas ganas tan grandes de abrazarla, volver a besarla, sentirla. Rachel, volvió a acercarse a ella, aunque algo tímida, y una vez más cerro el espacio entre ellas y la beso.

De repente el móvil de Santana volvió a sonar. Lo tomo y miro la pantalla en la cual podía leerse claramente _"Llamada entrante, Brittany"_ Rachel lo vio y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada al corazón, pero Santana no se dio cuenta de esto, ella por su parte no sabía qué hacer, sabía que si cogía la llamada en ese momento podría herir los sentimientos de Rachel después de haberle dicho lo que acababa de decirle- Sera solo un momento.. –la miro algo culpable y tomó la llamada- Hola..?

Rachel se separó un poco más y se sentó bien apoyando su espalda en el sofá y mirando hacia el frente.

-Estas segura? –A pesar de la distancia, Rachel podía escuchar claramente lo que la rubia le decía a San al otro lado de la línea, fue tan claro ese "San, te necesito, puedes venir a verme?" de Britt.

Santana finalmente colgó la llamada – Rachel, tengo una urgencia ahora mismo pero te prometo que volveré lo antes que pueda- dijo mientras se levantaba, iba a su habitación, se cambiaba rápidamente de ropa y tomaba su abrigo para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Santana obviamente no contaba con que Rachel hubiera escuchado la conversación.

No te preocupes San, aquí estaré –dijo con algo de tristeza que intento ocultar sin mucho éxito. Finalmente San desapareció tras la puerta y Rachel no pudo contenerse más. Era Brittany, ella lo sabía, acababa de confesarle a Santana que la quería y justo en ese momento ella decidió que atender a Brittany era lo más importante.. _Simplemente no es justo.._ pensó mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Rachel dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, se arrojó en su cama y lloró, se sentía rechazada, una vez más el mundo le recordaba que querer no siempre es poder, que amor no significa relación, que no siempre se puede estar con la persona que quieres, que el amor no siempre es justo.

Santana se sentía mal, si, acudió a Britt en vez de quedarse con Rachel pero es que se sentía confundida. Entonces vio a Brittany a lo lejos, se encontraba sentada en un banco algo sonriente mientras alimentaba a unas cuantas palomas que se acercaban. Sonrió, tenía su expresión infantil habitual que solo ella sabe poner cuando habla con animales. Entonces lo vio, al chico ingles del apellido complicado, se acercó a Britt y le dio un casto beso en los labios para después alejarse, Britt sonrió y volvió a sentarse en el banco, Santana supuso que se sentaría a esperarla a ella. Santana suspiro y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la rubia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Santana abrió la puerta del departamento, ya era tarde, eran las 12:33 de la noche, ya habían pasado por lo menos 7 horas desde que se fue a su encuentro con Britt. Busco a Rachel con la mirada, no la halló, así que supuso que estaría ya acostada. Se acercó a la habitación de Rachel y encendió la pequeña lamparita que había en la mesilla, la cual enseguida iluminó la habitación pero de forma muy tenue.

Santana observó a la morena con detenimiento, sus parpados estaban algo hinchados y rojos _Ha estado llorando.._ y llevaba la misma ropa que cuando la dejo lo cual la hacía sospechar que estuvo llorando por un buen rato ya que probablemente desde que se acostó no volvió a levantarse _ Santana Lopez eres de lo peor.._ La culpa invadía cada poro de su piel… _Maldita sea Rachel._ Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y aparto con delicadeza el pelo de su cara para después acariciar su mejilla, entonces Rachel abrió los ojos y la miro algo confundida.

-Perdóname Rachel, no quería levantarte.. – Susurró la latina. _O quizás si.. _pensó..

-Tranquila, está bien. Todo bien con Britt? –Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la latina la cual pensaba que Rachel ignoraba el verdadero motivo de su estrepitosa salida horas atrás.

-Yo.. No quería que.. –empezó a decir Santana muy despacio sin saber exactamente como decir correctamente lo que quería expresar.

-Está bien San.. de verdad que si.. –Rachel la interrumpió -Nunca te culparía por elegirla a ella.

-No es así Rachel, te lo juro que no es así.. –Empezó a decir Santana, bajito pero con bastante convicción en su voz-

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada San.-

-Lo se, pero yo quiero hacerlo, por favor déjame hacerlo.. –Se levantó y se subió a la cama para sentarse a su lado en el lado opuesto- Solo escúchame.. –Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos- Es verdad que fui a verme con Brittany, es verdad y lo siento, no debí hacerlo, ahora lo sé, es que de verdad que a veces soy muy tonta y no puedo evitar dar cabida a mis impulsos. Si fui a verla, pero al llegar allí simplemente no pude.

_\\Santana suspiro y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la rubia. Estaba justo detrás de ella cuando las palabras de Rachel vinieron de nuevo a su cabeza "Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que daría lo que fuera para no verte sufrir.." No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Dios mio dame una señal por favor! Entonces saco un papel de su bolso y un bolígrafo, rompió el papel en dos y escribió "Brittany" en uno y "Rachel" en el otro. Okey Dios, esta es tu señal así que ayúdame Doblo ambos papeles, los tiro al suelo y los miro durante unos segundos. Esta es la forma más ridícula de tomar una decisión que he hecho en mi vida… Bien Santana, solo elige un jodido papelito y ve a por ella Se acercó al papelito de la izquierda para tomarlo pero dudo y tomo el de la derecha, lo abrió y leyó claramente el nombre de "Brittany" en el. Meditó durante un momento mientras veía el papelito. Entonces saco su móvil y escribió un mensaje, "Britt, perdóname, ahora mismo no puedo ir, xx" Dió media vuelta y se alejó del parque._

_Iba caminando por las calles hasta llegar a uno de sus bares favoritos, no dudo ni un segundo y entró, no pidió nada de alcohol pues lo menos que quería era emborracharse, solo quería pensar un rato, ordenar sus ideas y prioridades, el rato se hizo horas. Santana apenas lo notó./_

Brittany, aquella fue su mejor amiga durante años en el colegio, la amaba y dudaba que el sentimiento algún día cambiara pero como bien he dicho "fue", es decir si, en algún momento lo fue, ya no lo era mas. Y si, en el papel había aparecido el nombre de "Brittany", si, debería estar con ella, se supone que era la señal pero algo muy peculiar le ocurrió a Santana en el parque.

En el momento en que Santana leyó el nombre de Brittany y tras pensarlo unos segundos, ella lo supo, quería a Rachel, que como lo sabía? Fácil, simplemente se sintió decepcionada al no encontrar el nombre de la morena en el papelito. Por eso decidió irse, pero antes de llegar al departamento necesitaba pensar, y así fue como acabo en el bar.

-Perdóname… por tardar tanto en darme cuenta. –Dijo la latina tras contarle lo sucedido a Rachel. – Y perdóname por haberte hecho llorar, y por dejarte así- mientras decía esto acariciaba el rostro de la mas pequeña, y esta, una vez mas intentaba contener las lagrimas- soy una mala persona pero te aseguro de que te quiero con todo mi corazón y para mi eres lo que de verdad importa en este momento.

-San quiero que estés segura de esto..-

-Lo estoy. -

Santana la miraba con decisión, y en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo mucho que se le antojaban sus labios. _Demonios, puedo besarla ya?_

Rachel no sabía hacia donde mirar, sentía como los colores volvían a subírsele hasta las mejillas hasta que saco el valor, nadie sabe de donde, la miró a los ojos y esbozo una leve sonrisa la cual provoco que la Latina también sonriera.

Santana se acercó a ella y rozo sus labios, sabía que Rachel estaba muy nerviosa así que necesitaba calmarla, hacerla sentir que con ella está segura, que no la lastimaría una vez más así que se acostó a su lado pego su cuerpo al suyo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Volvió a atrapar sus labios con los de ella y esta vez no planeaba detenerse. La quería, la necesitaba.

Rachel respondió a su beso, al principio algo insegura pero no tardo en acostumbrarse a los labios de la latina. Le gustaba, al demonio, le encantaba. El beso era lento pero cada vez fue tomando más intensidad, introdujo su lengua en su boca y Santana no tardó en responder con la suya, jugaron durante un buen rato, seguían besándose como si no hubiera mañana, sonreían, jugaban y una mano algo temblorosa merodeaba lentamente por la cadera de la latina. Su mano subía y bajaba hasta llegar al borde su blusa. No lo dudo, la introdujo y acarició con delicadeza la suave piel de la latina. Santana se estremeció ante su tacto pero no dejo de besarla, bajó hasta su cuello, aspiró el dulce aroma de la morena y le dio una suave mordida, Rachel gimió y esbozo una sonrisa, era tu turno, se acercó a ella y desde el centro entre las dos clavículas de la morena fue dejando una serie de besitos en la latina hasta llegar a su oreja, beso, lamio y succionó.

-Si no paras ahora no podre detenerme enana… -estaba excitada, muy excitada y rogaba porque Rachel también lo estuviera.

-Quien dijo que quiero que te detengas? –Siguió su trabajo en ella, su mano seguía vagando bajo la blusa de la latina siendo cada vez más atrevida, se acercó a uno de sus pechos y lo acaricio con suavidad sobre su brassiere. Santana no se contuvo más, se sentó en la cama y se quitó su blusa mientras se acomodaba sobre el abdomen de Rachel, su boca regreso a la de la morena, volvieron los besos y la mano de Rachel una vez más a su cintura.

Entre besos y caricias, ambas se despojaron de todas sus ropas hasta quedar únicamente en braguitas, Santana se encontraba besando a la morena en su cuello pero poco a poco fue bajando más hasta llegar a la curva de uno de sus pecho, la beso, suave, delicada, entonces llego a su pezón y con su lengua comenzó a trazar círculos en el. La respiración de Rachel era agitada, sus manos se enredaban en el pelo de la latina mientras la observaba lamer su pecho. _Demonios, se siente tan, tan bien._ Santana cambio de pecho y repitió la acción anterior en este nuevamente.

La lengua de santana descendió por la curva de su pecho, fue dejando besos en su abdomen, su ombligo, hasta llegar al borde su braguita y jugar con ella con sus dientes. Después sus manos empezaron a bajarlas lentamente sin dejar de dar besos en su abdomen hasta despojarla de ellas completamente. Rachel se sentía expuesta, vulnerable, pero estaba cómoda, ella la necesitaba, ansiaba que la tocara así que con algo de parsimonia fue abriendo sus piernas mientras Santana dejaba besos en su muslo interno.

Santana la contemplo por un segundo y Rachel cerró los ojos algo avergonzada. La latina noto esto y subió hasta quedar a su altura para susurrarle al oído un "Eres hermosa" a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos a su centro para comenzar a acariciarla.

Entre sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, hizo un camino descendente a través del pecho y abdomen de Rachel, haciendo que esta perdiera la cabeza a medida que bajaba y se acercaba a su zona sensible. La morena solo podía pensar en lo cerca que la chica se encontraba de su intimidad, y sus ganas de que la tocara más y mas rápido cada vez eran mayores y mas obvias.

Los labios de Santana llegaron hasta la intimidad de la morena donde seguía su mano acariciándola, entonces introdujo un dedo en ella mientras con su lengua delineaba su clítoris si tocarla realmente con sus labios. Esto enloqueció a Rachel a la cual le era imposible contener sus gemidos. _Música para mis oídos.._ San sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. Introdujo otro dedo en ella y esta vez acelero los movimientos haciendo que la morena moviera su pelvis contra ella.

Dios mío San… -No podía, se sentía en el cielo, estaba tan cerca, casi… hasta que San se detuvo por completo.

Rachel la miro con confusión- No! Que pasa?-

Santana volvió a besar sus labios –Tranquila Berry.. –Dijo mientras se despojaba de su última prenda interior. Beso su cuello, su mano seguía en su centro pero solo la acariciaba superficialmente, entonces Santana deslizo una pierna bajo la de Rachel y con la otra envolvió su cintura de manera que se encontraran sus centros.

La latina empezó a chocar su sexo contra el de ella, ambas movían su pelvis en círculos haciendo fricción entre ellas. Santana se acercó y la besó para acallar sus propios gemidos los cuales ya no podía retener por mas tiempo.

Rachel no daba más de si misma, el aire le faltaba, la piel le ardía, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón? Su corazón dejaba de ser suyo para ser solo de ella.

Santana comprendía claramente esto, no era solo sexo, su mejor amiga le estaba entregando todo de ella y lo supo desde el momento en que llegaron juntas al climax y Rachel aun agitada agarraba su mano para apretarla fuertemente.

-Te quiero –le susurro la mas pequeña con la voz claramente agitada.

-Te amo –respondió sin mas la latina mientras la abrazaba y cubría su cuerpo con el de ella.

Rachel no abrió los ojos porque le parecía todo un sueño, le había dicho te amo de verdad?, sonrió y se aferró mas a ella.-Yo también te amo aunque me hagas de rabiar y esas cosas.-Dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Seguiré haciéndolo enana, que te diga que te amo no quiere decir que valla a dejar de molestarte es más, gritas lindo pero…

-Cállate ya san.. –Volvió a besarla mientras reían, pronto, ambas empezaron a sentir el peso del cansancio en sus cuerpos y después de unos cuantos besos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Sorpresa, eso es lo que sentían ambas. Solo sucedió, nunca se lo plantearon y solo surgió, los años en el colegio, las peleas, los momentos compartidos, sus canciones, las dudas, las experiencias, los secretos, la confianza, la complicidad. Habían pasado ya por muchas cosas juntas y este solo era un paso más de esos que nunca esperaron dar y uno de los primeros que marcaban su vida juntas. Ninguna sabía lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora pero ambas estaban más que dispuestas a intentarlo. Las personas, a menudo intentamos cambiar nuestra vida a base de tomar decisiones premeditadas y quizá el verdadero cambio reside en aprender a esperar que la vida nos sorprenda.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por leer Es la primera vez que subo una de mis historias porque nunca las considero lo suficientemente buenas, está la hice con todo el amor del mundo, acepto criticas, sea bueno o malo, me gusta aprender de mis errores, pero por favor dejen Reviews, estaría muy agradecida! Espero les haya gustado, un beso, Violeta.


End file.
